


Sexsomnia

by SometimesJekyll_UsuallyHyde



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't Ask Too Many Questions, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hyde on the other hand loves it, Hyde's got a thing for Jekyll calling him Edward for some reason, Implied Sexsomnia, Jekyll has a crisis over the things he said and did to Hyde during sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesJekyll_UsuallyHyde/pseuds/SometimesJekyll_UsuallyHyde
Summary: Sexsomnia: The act in which an individual engages in sexual activities while still asleep.~~~Jekyll often wondered why he would wake up some mornings feeling blissfully satisfied but exhausted as if he hadn't slept after a night of rather erotic dreams. This time however he happens to wake up and...?
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	Sexsomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started by the one random thought of; "You know what. I want to see Jekyll wake up to Hyde giving him a blow job."
> 
> Then it ended up spiraling out of control. The original version of this one-shot started to get too long and clunky so I ended up splitting it into two. This is the first one which became known in Draft mode as "Hyde's Way", since the two end up having sex the way Hyde likes it; which is apparently none too gently. I'm still working on "Jekyll's Way" but it will be published separately since they can both be read as stand-alone one-shots.
> 
> Heads up I haven't made any kind of serious attempt to write smut in years.
> 
> (I also formally apologise to RLS for doing this to his characters. I regret nothing though... XD)

**_Sexsomnia:_ ** _The act in which an individual engages in sexual activities while still asleep._

...

A soundless gasp passed the lips of Henry Jekyll as he lay asleep in his bed. His body prickling with a familiar sensation of arousal, ghostly hands seemingly sweeping over his body. Those hands continued to play and wander until they reached his pelvis; grasping the doctor’s arousal that had already become half hard from those feather light touches alone. The grip was firm, but not painful as it worked the shaft slowly up and down, Jekyll couldn’t help the jerk of his hips upwards against those skilled and so very familiar hands.

The hands however were soon replaced with another, much softer and wetter appendage. A skilled tongue and mouth now lazily licking, kissing and engulfing Jekyll’s now very alert erection.

Jekyll awoke with a start, body jolting slightly off the bed as his breathing laboured. There was a subtle sheen of sweat coating his body, face a flush with warmth that had begun creeping down across his chest. The bedsheets were nowhere to be found, likely he’d kicked them off amidst the throes of that growingly familiar pleasure which had begun to consume him while he slept. It wasn’t until his clouded mind began to properly awaken that he felt a weight on his thighs and lower abdomen.

 _“Good morning, Jekyll.”_ A quick glance down confirmed that the weight belonged to his slighter and more devious other half.

The sky was still black outside, the early hours of dawn not quite yet upon the city. It was only thanks to the moon, whose light somehow managed to permeate through the thick London fog that Jekyll could make out Hyde’s face in the otherwise pitch black morning.

He was grinning –in that wicked way he always does- but those bright, at times enchanting and at times terrifying eyes shone with playfulness. A side of the so called detestable man that only Jekyll had the privilege of seeing. His hands were currently pressed firmly against the doctor’s abdomen, a glossy sheen on his usually dry lips indicating he was the culprit behind Jekyll’s current arousal which stood far more proudly than it likely should be. Hyde let out a teasing breath, the warmth hitting the other’s erection and causing him to shiver involuntarily. The laugh the young man let out could only be described as a giggle; amusement evident in its tone.

 _“I must admit you surprised me,”_ Hyde mused, idly running a finger feather light along Jekyll’s cock, causing it to twitch, _“you normally don’t wake up when I do this in the mornings.”_

Jekyll could hardly believe what he was hearing. Hyde had done this previously? The doctor had no recollection of such things happening previously. Surely Hyde was lying, how could he not wake up to such enthused stimulation?

 _“Did you not wonder why your dreams would sometimes be plagued by such vivid eroticism?”_ Hyde asked, sensing his creator’s thoughts.

Suddenly, those eerily realistic dreams made sense. Those mornings when he would wake up feeling unusually satisfied and sated, but tired as if he hadn’t even slept at all. It was thanks to Hyde’s devious work.

“You little brat.” Was all Jekyll could think to reply, voice still raspy with sleep.

Hyde simply chuckled at him, a heated growl in his voice when he replied; _“You love it though; I know I do.”_

There was an ever so slight smile on Jekyll’s face as he shifted his body to sit up, one arm to help him balance and the other whose hand found its way into Hyde’s unruly hair. The grip in his partner’s hair was tight, almost enough to hurt, but Hyde liked it that way. Jekyll looked down at him with a degree of fondness, though lust was evident in his eyes. The intent of the gaze sent a pleasant tingle through Hyde’s body; it was fun teasing Jekyll and making him embarrassed, but if the younger man had to choose he rather liked the side of Jekyll that gave in to his pleasures and in turn Hyde’s own.

“Well go on then,” Jekyll goaded, “I expect you to take responsibility for what you started.”

Hyde swallowed on instinct, tongue darting out quickly to lick his lips that suddenly seemed to feel dry. He spared a glance up at Jekyll, soaking up the indulgent look on his face that Hyde so rarely got to see before ducking his head down and easing his mouth back over the others erection. He was rewarded by the hand in his hair massaging his scalp as it occasionally pushed his head down further. He groaned when the hand suddenly forced his head all the way down, the doctor’s sizeable length completely filling his mouth and resting dangerously low in his throat. His hands gripped at Jekyll’s thighs hard, no doubt leaving marks that would last a few weeks on the older man’s pale skin. A moan bubbled its way out of Hyde’s throat again as he sucked, eyes shooting open as Jekyll thrust against him, forcing his erection impossibly deeper into his small partners mouth.

The hand in his hair finally relaxed and Hyde quickly withdrew himself off Jekyll’s cock with a gasp; desperate to get more air back into his lungs. He lavished it with kisses and obscene licking and sucking while he continued to even out his breathing before taking it into his mouth once more. The encouraging moan from Jekyll turned that previous slight tingle into a streak of electricity that shot straight down his spine and pooled low in his belly. He shifted his hips from side to side as he continued to vigorously suck, desperate for some kind of attention to his own arousal that now strained against his pants.

Jekyll seemed to have noticed because he stroked his partners hair gently and murmured; “take your clothes off.”

At that Hyde’s clothes seemingly melted off him and vanished into mist, a perk of not having his own flesh and blood body. He shivered when Jekyll trailed the hand that had been in his hair down his back until it came to rest on his backside.

“Do you want me?” Jekyll asked him, lust evident in his voice that had Hyde wanting to scream.

Releasing Jekyll’s erection with an obscene pop Hyde’s voice came out in a desperate plea; _“Yes! God please, I want you inside me.”_

“How naughty,” Jekyll mused, swatting his hand on Hyde’s ass just enough for it to sting making him let out a strangled gasp in response; “But I’m not sure I believe you yet.”

Hyde whined at that, frustrated at the teasing. The hand on his backside withdrew and Hyde had to manoeuvre himself out of the way as Jekyll repositioned himself, kneeling firmly on the bed in front of the young man. He reached out and held the side of Hyde’s face in his hands gently, erection close enough to Hyde’s face that he could have reached out with his tongue and licked it. Hyde was torn between staring at it or at Jekyll’s face.

“If you can be good and let me have some amusement with that sinful mouth of yours I’ll give you whatever you’d like.” The older man leered, thumb grazing over Hyde’s lips as he spoke.

Hyde couldn’t help it, his tongue darted out to lick the thumb as it travelled back to its position on his cheek. He grinned, moving his head forward to brush his nose against Jekyll’s erection.

 _“Are you going to use me like a whore?”_ the words practically dripped out of Hyde’s mouth, his cheeks had gone red with carnal lust at the thought of Jekyll using him like a cheap whore. He wasn’t sure why that thought gave him such a thrill; had it of been anyone other than Jekyll he’d probably have killed them.

There was darkness to Jekyll’s voice when he replied; “You’d like that wouldn’t you? To be ravaged until all you know is pleasure.”

 _“Yes...”_ it came out more like a hiss and Hyde stared up with heated eyes at his partner, _“use me; thrust it into my mouth until my jaw aches.”_

That comment seemed to snap something inside Jekyll because his hands gripped Hyde’s head tightly suddenly before forcing his cock straight down Hyde’s throat. The choked moan that rose out deep from Hyde’s throat had Jekyll gasping. The thrusts into the small man’s mouth were slow at first, Hyde sucking in time with them, unable to move his head from where Jekyll held it firmly in place. The pace became erratic; fast and all Hyde could do was close his eyes and let it happen. No longer able to time his sucking it became random to non-existent as he stay knelt there moaning and whining. There were tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when he nearly choked, but that just served to feed his desire even further as Jekyll continued to thrust into his mouth deeply, fingers tangling in Hyde’s hair. The thrusts slowed momentarily and in one smooth motion Hyde found his mouth full to the hilt, nose pressed into Jekyll’s stomach and the hairs that adorned the area. He kept his throat relaxed, trying not to choke and he risked a glance up at the doctor. When he met Jekyll’s eyes the other just smiled down at him grinding his hips against Hyde’s head pushing inside deeper. Hyde choked a little at that and the sob that escaped him quickly turned into a painfully aroused groan.

“How beautiful you look like this,” Jekyll sighed, thrusting shallowly into Hyde’s mouth, “but that will do, you’ve been good so I think it’s time you tell me what it is you want.”

The doctor withdrew from his mouth and Hyde took a few moments to gasp air back into his lungs before pleading; _“Put it inside me, please! You don’t need to prepare me. Just shove it in for god’s sake!”_

“You know I won’t do that,” Jekyll chided as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand to retrieve the little container of lubrication; his traditionally serious persona ever so slightly breaking the mood.

_“But-!_

“No excuses.” Jekyll scolded, “Now turn around.”

Hyde growled in frustration but still did as he was told, shifting his hips a little higher as Jekyll guided them before pressing a slicked finger inside. The first finger was rather swiftly followed by another, a slightly tighter fit that had Hyde muffle a moan into the mattress. It didn’t hurt, he was no stranger to the act after all, but god it felt good Hyde mused as his hips began instinctively rocking backwards, trying to get more. He gasped loudly when the fingers started to stretch him and wriggle around deeper inside.

 _“Ah! You’re- ever so good- with your hands- Dr Jekyll.”_ Hyde breathed teasingly, gasping periodically mind sentence when Jekyll happened to work his fingers in particularly deep.

“Only for you, Mr Hyde,” Jekyll quipped back, working his fingers around until he found that one spot that had Hyde screaming. He bent down over his lover, relishing in the wanton moans and cries as he continued to assault that ever so sensitive spot as he whispered in Hyde’s ear; “Only for you.”

It was only with slight embarrassment that Hyde admitted he’d become a bawling mess under the ministrations of Jekyll’s hand. At last the doctor relented his teasing and began placing kisses along the other’s neck, quietly murmuring words of praise to his other half who was still trembling from the over stimulation. It wasn’t until Hyde’s breathing evened out that he trusted his voice enough to speak again.

 _“Jekyll that’s enough. I’m fine, please-!“_ he panted, desperation starting to make his voice raise an octave higher.

“Are you quite sure about that?” Jekyll asked, never once stopping the motion of his fingers, though they were slower and far less intense.

 _“Yes! It’s better if it hurts a little,”_ Hyde said craning his neck back to look at Jekyll when he added goadingly; _“it makes you feel alive. Don’t you think so, doctor?”_

At that Jekyll straightened back up, withdrawing his fingers in the process. Hyde couldn’t help the small whimper he let out at the feeling of emptiness. That feeling however was quickly replaced by anticipation when he felt Jekyll’s cock slide against his ass, rubbing teasingly over his hole that began twitching at the touch.

“Is this what you wanted, hm?” Jekyll asked, holding on to Hyde’s hips and rubbing himself against Hyde’s ass.

 _“God yes!”_ the other gasped, _“I want it inside. Fill me. Do me until I can’t think of anything else except you dick inside me.”_

“I do ever so love your honesty.” Jekyll cooed, lining himself up and pressing against that twitching hole, almost breaching it before once again simply letting it rub there.

 _“Stop teasing me you perverted old man and put it in me,”_ there was a genuine annoyance in Hyde’s voice now and that was when Jekyll knew to stop.

“Alright. I’m sorry for teasing you so,” Jekyll said kindly, “Try and relax.”

 _“Don’t care if it hurts.”_ Hyde mumbled, sounding more like a spoilt child.

The doctor couldn’t stop the fond smile that formed on his face. Hyde didn’t often let his guard down enough to be quite this submissive, so Jekyll rather cherished moments such as this. He slowly began to enter the other who gasped at the intrusion before stifling his moans; likely biting the bed sheets beneath him in a vain attempt to stay quiet. It was something Jekyll found rather endearing about his other half; how vocal he was during sex. Be that crying out and moaning or calling out Jekyll’s name demanding he go faster, harder. His voice could pitch incredibly high when he was feeling particularly aroused, something the good doctor found rather rousing. By the time Jekyll was completely seated inside him Hyde was already rocking his hips backwards mumbling _“Ah... it feels so good. Ngh... God you’re so big... it’s so good...”_

“How do you want me?” Jekyll asked as he began slowly shallowly thrusting inside his other half who let out a pleased sound and rocked back in time with him.

 _“Hard... I want you to make a mess of me.”_ Hyde turned around the best he could, flashing Jekyll that seductively devious smile he reserved for when he wanted something from his creator.

Jekyll didn’t respond verbally, but he did almost completely withdraw himself from Hyde only to slam back in hard, a strangled cry coming from Hyde at the impact. The doctor couldn’t lie, he found the hard borderline violent sex they had to be downright thrilling.

A particularly hard thrust had Jekyll quickly gripping Hyde’s waist hard to keep him from being lurched too far forwards. At the feeling of fingers biting into his skin Hyde shouted, his own hands grasping at the bedsheets in front of him for stability. He laughed shakily, before his voice rumbled low in his chest; _“Do that again.”_

Jekyll obliged, pulling out slowly before none to gracefully slamming back inside his partner; the obscene sound seemingly echoing throughout the room that had even the doctor letting out a moan. Jekyll kept their movements at a similar pace, occasionally alternating from slow and deliberate to fast and hard. His hands periodically snaking their way to Hyde’s ass and squeezing it, revelling in the gratified low moans that Hyde attempted to muffle by ducking his head low to the bed and biting his own hands.

As Jekyll started keeping his thrusts in a constant hard and fast pace he began targeting that ever so sensitive spot inside his lover that would have him seeing stars. Hyde’s groans began turning into over stimulated screams that seemed to raise an octave higher each time Jekyll’s cock slammed into that sweet spot. At one particular thrust Hyde’s voice cracked mid scream, his voice tapering off into a wanton keening sound. A sound that seemed to break something in Jekyll’s resolve.

Jekyll reached out to Hyde’s shoulders, hands running down his thin but muscular arms growling out; “Give me your arms.”

Hyde immediately allowed Jekyll to take control of his arms, pulling them back and shifting their position. The action causing the doctors erection to bury deeper inside Hyde, the latter gasping and suddenly tightening around Jekyll. The tightness sent a shiver coursing through Jekyll’s body and on reflex he thrusted hard into his partner’s lithe body, his arms acting like elastic to keep him upright.

 _“I don’t know- ah- what this is- ngh- but god I don’t want you to stop- Ah!”_ Hyde managed to call out in between thrusts and moans, head tossing side to side and his long hair getting stuck on his face slick with sweat.

He shouted suddenly as Jekyll pulled him back closer to his own body, just close enough for the doctor to lean in and ask huskily; “Hard enough for you, Edward?’

At the sound of his first name being called Hyde all but whimpered, his own cock twitching madly; untouched and painfully hard. Jekyll very rarely used his first name and when he did it made Hyde feel such a thrill; the very name the doctor had given him back when he was first created. The name that reminded him that he was owned by the other man. A thought that was just so very arousing.

Hyde tossed his head sideways again in a vain attempt to try and see Jekyll’s face; _“S-say my name again.”_

There was a knowing, devious smile on Jekyll’s face as he did just that, whispering Hyde’s first name before he slammed into him hard. A fast pace that continued with gusto when he heard Hyde’s satisfied moaning. The smaller man turning into marionette beneath his hands, completely allowing his body to go lose and accept the painfully pleasurable onslaught. The masochistic gratification of being given exactly what he needed and denied what he wanted. He wanted Jekyll to touch him; to stroke his arousal until he saw nothing but white and stars. Yet at the same time he wanted him to continue abusing –controlling- his body; to keep him teetering on that verge of release until his body couldn’t bear it any longer.

There was a distinct crack in Hyde’s shameless screams of pleasure, voice trailing off into a sobbing moan. He was close. So _so_ close.

 _“J-Jekyll... I- Ah! I can’t- I need...!”_ his words come out incomprehensible, too far gone to string together a sentence.

At that Hyde was abruptly pulled closer, his back now flush against the doctor’s chest and arms freed as Jekyll instead held him across his chest keeping him firmly in place. The new position might have slowed the motion of their hips but it certainly had no effect on the force in which Jekyll drove himself into his other half. Hyde took advantage of his freed arms and grabbed on to Jekyll’s own in a vain attempt to stabilise himself as his body was lurched upwards.

“Cum for me you little whore.” Jekyll whispered low, lips grazing the smaller man’s ear as he spoke.

Hyde’s pupils blew wide at the sound his creators voice, the filthy comment pushing him over the edge. He came with a surprised shout, throwing his head back against Jekyll’s shoulder and body arching, tremors wracking through his entire being as his seed shot out over his stomach and the bed sheets beneath him. As Hyde’s body continued to clench and spasm around him Jekyll couldn’t fight the loud airy groan that bubbled up from his chest, his grip around Hyde’s chest tightening as he came; hips jerking in short bursts as he released inside. Hyde let out a pleased moan in return, grinding his hips backwards against Jekyll keeping them connected while the older man’s chest heaved as he tried to get his breath back.

Hyde couldn’t help but whine ever so slightly when he felt some of Jekyll’s cum leak out and trickle down his thighs as Jekyll slowly pulled out of him. The doctor carefully helped Hyde lay down on his stomach before collapsing on his back beside him, breathing still slightly laboured.

Hyde gazed over at his partner, his own breaths still slightly strained as he croaked out; _“God that was incredible.”_

Jekyll didn’t look at him, but held his face in his hands as he muttered, “I’m so ashamed of myself.”

Hyde laughed at that and leered tauntingly, _“you can say some pretty filthy things when you want to, can’t you doctor?”_

“Hyde, please.” Jekyll begged lamely.

 _“You don’t need to be ashamed. I love it when you do things like that.”_ Hyde replied frankly.

“But to say such degrading things to you...” Jekyll trailed off, hands still shielding his face.

Hyde just sighed, Jekyll always got like this after they had rougher, more lust drive sex. He wasn’t very good at reassurance but he tried his best regardless; _“Jekyll. If I didn’t like it you would know all about it, trust me. The last person that said something to me I didn’t like during sex ended up with a broken nose.”_

“... I remember that incident.” Jekyll noted, voice calmer indicating to Hyde his attempted reassurance was working.

 _“And there you have it.”_ Hyde brushed off Jekyll’s concerns, waving a dismissive hand before folding his arms and resting his head back on them.

The doctor sighed, finally removing his hands from his face, “I suppose you do have a good point. As long as you enjoy it then I guess there is nothing for me to worry about. Although I am a bit embarrassed I said such things.”

 _“You can’t be prim and proper all the time Jekyll.”_ Hyde said before adding smilingly, _“That’s why I’m here.”_

That earned him and amused chuckle from Jekyll, “It’s true. Although that wasn’t my original intention, it has certainly become that way.”

With his mood lifted and lightened again Jekyll allowed himself to relax, once again enjoying the afterglow of their previous activity... and contemplating what started it all in the first place. At that thought Jekyll shifted so he was on his side, his warm brown eyes gazing at Hyde whose face was vaguely illuminated by the moonlight. When the doctor spoke his tone was serious; “now, I believe we need to have a little discussion about exactly why our previous activity occurred in the first place.”

Hyde just gave him a slightly sheepish smile and enquired in his best imitation of an innocent voice, _“am I in trouble?”_

The doctor exhaled through his nose in mild amusement at Hyde’s attempted innocent act before replying lightly, “No, you are not. However, the next time you wish to have your desires fulfilled while I am still sleeping I request that I am woken first.”

 _“You’re boring Jekyll.”_ Hyde pouted childishly.

“You say that but things become far more interesting whilst I’m awake don’t you think?” Jekyll ventured.

Hyde rolled his eyes at that but didn’t deny the statement and he sighed begrudgingly; _“Fine. No more sleep sex.”_

“Good boy.” Jekyll praised before adding almost playfully, “How you choose to wake me when you fancy my companionship I will leave to your imagination.”

There was a naughty twinkle in Hyde’s exotic eyes at that; one that he thrillingly –and unusually- found mirrored in Jekyll’s own.


End file.
